


Forever Love

by NeverGonnaGetIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Daddy Issues, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Police Officer Liam Dunbar, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Police Officer Theo Raeken, Top Theo Raeken, liam is a father, this is my first story so please dont judge, timeline 1960s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGonnaGetIt/pseuds/NeverGonnaGetIt
Summary: Theo sighed “you're my family too, have you ever thought of that?”Liam shakes his head, “yes, of course, I have T""then let’s go, let’s take the kids and start a new life,” Theo said “we’re the lucky ones, Li, we could make a good life”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to this story, it is not only one chapter! feel free to comment and to leave notes on how you think this going to end. I will respond to every one of them!

It all started at the christening. Liam and Hayden were at their son’s christening, but there was a problem. They were waiting for Liam's best friend, Theo. Even Theo's father, who is the chief of police, was there before him. Hayden gave Liam that look like, “We need to get started.” but Liam shook his head no. “ I promise he’ll be here, just a couple of more minutes.'' After Liam said that, Theo ran through the door. “Sorry sorry, I'm late.” He smiles softly at Liam and gives a kiss on Hayden's cheek. “We can start now, promise,” Theo said. The priest looked at Hayden and Hayden gave him a nod to start.  
The week was the start of a good week for Liam and Hayden until Liam had to go back to work. Liam and Theo are police officers. They are the best cops in their district. They had a bunch of drug busts and arrests under their belt. Liam kissed his wife goodbye and headed to work in his uniform. Theo met him there like they always do. Theo was a Vietnam war veteran, he served one tour over there so he knew what he was doing. Everybody would say that he was a law junky because he followed the laws to the T. After their shifts they would go to each other houses to decompress from the job.  
One night they were at Liam’s in the backyard drinking a couple of beers. They had a bad shift that night. Theo had stopped someone and they found drugs in his car, so they arrested him like any other person. But their commander made them let that guy go because he paid the commander for protection and Theo was furious. So that night they got in an argument because they knew it was wrong but it's the 60s and they knew there were a lot of cops that were dirty but they couldn't do anything about it. “Do you have to take the laws so seriously?” Liam asked with a sigh. Theo turned to him “Yes because it's the right thing to do. Would you do the right thing or would you take the money?” Liam didn't want to start a fight but he could see where this was going. “Yes, I would take it” he answered honestly. “I got three kids at home.” Theo stood up. “That's a total excuse man,” Theo said as he stood up. “ Oh come on, you're telling me you didn't like killing those Charlies over there,” Liam said. Right then and there Theo punched him square in the face. Liam stood up and punched him back, then they rumbled on the ground fighting for a little bit but then they just stopped and stood up, they just stood there for a little bit.  
Hayden got up from the bed because she needed a drink and heard the boys arguing so she stood there and watched from the window. Theo just stood there and looked at Liam like every care in the world melted away. He grabbed Liam’s cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Liam kissed him back but then soon realized that he had a wife upstairs so he pushed Theo away. But they just stood there looking at each other, waiting for one of them to do something, soon Liam stepped closer to Theo and pulled him into another kiss that was full of passion and so full of life.  
They were inseparable after that, even more than they were. They would always go to Theos place, drink some beers, and have a good time. But one day they were getting changed in the locker room with the other cops in their district, one cop says “so I’m pulling this queer out of a bathhouse and he said oh please don’t tell my wife”. The cop had a big mouth on him and Theo and Liam just looked at each other with soft eyes. Then the cop looked at Theo and asked him if he got some in Vietnam, but Theo didn't say anything just moved his jaw to the side clinching it. Liam finally had enough and said something “ shut it, Vern,” he said to the cop. Vern just didn't stop, he kept going “oh I get it, Theo and Liam the Dynamic Duo. Theo has never liked him so he enjoyed these moments, he shoved Vern up against the locker room lockers, “what if I was huh, what you were” he said very close to Verns face. Vern pushed Theo off of him and said “ I ain't one”, Vern walked out of the locker room.  
The next couple of days went downhill, they hardly spent every other day together and sometimes not even for a week. Theo and Liam were about to start their shift and they were out by the cop cars “I can’t keep doing this Li '' Theo said to him with a soft voice. “ I can’t keep wondering when I’m going to see you again”, “you see me everyday T,” he said to him. “ You know what I mean Li” Liam just sighs not knowing how to respond. “We got something here Liam, we could be a family, a good one, we could move and start over,” Theo said straightly. “ I got a family, Theo, I just can't leave them” Theo sighed “you're my family too, have you ever thought of that?” Liam shakes his head, “yes, of course, I have T, then let’s go, let’s take the kids and start a new life,” Theo said “we’re the lucky ones, Li, we could make a good life”


	2. Vern and his dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo have some secrets they need to keep hidden but its a lot of twists and turn

Previously on "forever love" Liam shakes his head, “Yes, of course, I have T.” Then let’s go, let’s take the kids and start a new life,” Theo said, “We’re the lucky ones, Li, we could make a good life”.

Liam sighed, shaking his head, his mind going back to the christening, and how Theo told his dad that he was gay. His dad, Robert was furious! They were standing in a hallway by the candles as Robert went up to his son, “You won't believe what Jimmy just told me. He said that you and Liam were uh…” he paused for a second. “You know what, it's not even worth mentioning. Forget about it”, his father said. “Sure”, Theo nodded and responded. “It's crazy, right son?'' Robert said, hoping he would tell the truth. Theo just stood there and looked at his father, the captain of his precinct. He swallowed nervously. “You really wanna talk about this now, in front of everyone, huh Pop?” Theo voiced. His father started to walk away. “You need a new partner,” Robert stated. “No, no, Pop, Liam is a good partner,” he said, getting heated and his voice got slightly louder. “ You have led astray, Theo,” his father stated. “Noone leads me, you of all people should know that,” Theo added. His father shook his head “ No you can't be..” He didn’t finish because Theo interrupted him. “Can't be what Pop, a homo?”, he asked. “We raised you right, kid,” Robert said. “It has nothing to do with you or how I was raised,” Theo answered. “So what? You're going to disgrace this family, the force with this?” Robert snarled. Theo felt tears coming to his eyes but made sure to stand tall. “Will you quit looking at me like that, Pop?” “I thought you were a man”, his father said. “I am,“ Theo exclaimed. “No, no you're not. You're not my son either,” said his father, walking away. Liam remembered that day perfectly because he watched Robert storm out when the christening wasn't even over yet. He wanted to go talk to Theo after he saw him leave but he couldn't, they were taking pictures with the priest.

The next couple of days after him and Theo said that they were lucky ones, things had been rough for them. Always getting in awkward situations with each other, Liam finally had enough of it. After their shift that night Liam went home and said hi to Hayden and the kids and was getting ready to leave to go to Theo’s place. Liam drove there and knocked on his door with a six-pack of beer, which in his mind always calmed the situation. Once Theo opened the door, Liam looked up at Theo and said “hey”. Theo didn't say anything, he just opened the door wider so he could come in. “What are you doing here, Li?” Theo asked. “I’m wondering the same thing,” Liam answered honestly. “You can't be here, Liam,” Theo stated. “Give me one reason why I can't be here with you?” Liam almost yelled at him. “You’ve got a wife, Liam. You have kids that need a father to take care of them.” Theo said angrily, “But yet here I am, with you. I always wanna be here with you,” Liam yelled at Theo. “I love you, always have,” Liam said as his voice got calmer. Theo just stood there looking at him and said, “You love me?” “Of course I love you,” Liam said. “So what do we do now?” he asked. Theo moved closer to him and put his hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down on his cheek. “This,” Theo said softly and kissed him passionately. Liam kissed him back, they kept kissing until Liam needed air and pulled away. “I hate to do this to you but I really should get back home,” Liam said to him softly. Theo nodded agreeing with him “Yeah, you should go” Theo said, but truthfully he didn't want him to go, not now, not ever. Liam gave him one last kiss before turning away and heading home to his wife. Liam didn't want to go back to his house, he wanted to stay with someone who loved him truly and that was just not Hayden anymore. He dreaded coming home, he loved his kids that is the only reason he stayed. He just wanted to go to bed when he got to his house, but he saw Hayden standing there with her shoulders crossed and he knew that wasn't going to be an option anytime soon. He mentally sighed as Hayden began to speak, “Where have you been Liam, it's 2 o’clock in the morning?!!” but before Liam can open his mouth to answer her she starts yelling at him. “Liam, I can’t keep doing this, I can’t keep waiting for you to come home, IF you come home, Liam.”  
“What do you expect Hayden, that's what you signed up for when you married me. You married a cop” Liam began to yell. “Well maybe I don't want to stay up half the night worrying if you would come home” she sighed “What do you mean by that?” he questioned. Hayden looked up at him with tears in her eyes “You know exactly what I mean Liam. This isn’t working, it hasn't worked in a long time,” as she wipes her tears away from her face.  
“So what are we going to do?” asked Liam. He knew he wanted a divorce but he was too afraid to say it. “I'm going to stay with my sister and take the kids but I think it's time to get a divorce, Li. I just can't do it anymore” Hayden said.


End file.
